Una rosa en la oscuridad
by MangleSoul
Summary: Prisionera de un mal, aquella sombra femenina deambula por su casa deseando que la pesadilla termine pero sin antes resolver todos sus problemas... o la gran mayoría. SPOILER ALERT
1. Chapter 1

La oscuridad abraza al alma en pena que ve a través de su ventana la mañana de aquel jueves lluviosos, aquella sombra femenina veía como su jardín se llenaba de vida y como parecía que cada gota que tocaba sus hojas hacia una danza con estas. Dios estaba de buenas hoy, era lo que pensa aquella loba al ver que cesaba la lluvia dejando un arcoiris adornará la ciudad.

-Mamá- una voz rompe el silencio de su habitación y las pisadas cada vez se escuchaban cerca, por un agujero en la pared al otro lado de la habitación a oscuras se encontraba un lobo de no más de 10 años, se trataba de su hijo. Legosi.

-Encontré estas flores en el camino, son hermosas asi que pense que te gustarían- aquella voz llena de inocencia parecía ser una melodía para la loba que se arrodillo para ver aquel regalo de su hijo.

-Son realmente encantadoras Legosi, gracias-dudando saco su mano para tomarlas -las pondré en un jarrón con agua para conservarlas- dijo sin mucho esfuerzo retirando su mano del exterior junto con las flores. Legosi espero a escuchar más la voz de su madre pero esta no volvió a hablar.

-¿Mamá no saldrá hoy abuelo?- preguntó el lobo a su abuelo, un dragón de komodo, este al ver las orejas caídas de su nieto se acercó a tomarlo por el hombro y calmarlo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Se siente muy mal hoy tu madre, déjala descansar- mintió. Legosi no cuestiono y acompañó a su abuelo a la cocina en donde le contaría todo su día.

A través de las frías paredes de concreto yacía una loba en cama abrazando aquel detalle de su hijo con amor, pero con odio al mismo tiempo. Si no tuviera esta maldición no estaría aquí en primer lugar, podría abrazar a su hijo y llenarlo de amor que todo niño necesita de una madre. Dios debería estarse burlando de ella en este momento, nacida de una pareja interespecie fue un milagro nacer sin ser un monstruo como muchos esperarían, de su madre que era también una loba nació una loba sana y bella. Toda su niñez y juventud fue el asombro de muchos, inteligente y cálida eran sus cualidades que la hacían brillar. Con cada año que pasaba estaba más cerca de convertirse en una artista de las grandes ligas, pero Dios tenía otros planes para ella y no fue hasta una noche en donde una simple picazón se convirtió en la ruina de su corta vida y con ello termino aislada de aquel mundo que una vez quiso formar parte. Su tiempo ya estaba contado y lo quiso aprovechar, dejando varias cicatrices en lo que completaba su mayor deseo, ser madre. Lastima que una vez que nació aquel lobo grisáceo nunca vería la sonrisa de su madre que una vez su madre le dedicó.

Ahora sola en una habitación improvisada con solo una cama y un guardarropas, lo que más podría aspirar era que su hijo tuviera una niñez normal con su ausencia pero por lo poco que ha escuchado a través del agujero de la pared no podría contener las lágrimas al saber que Legosi también sufría. ¿Porque tuvo que heredar esa miseria también? ¿Fue por intentar rechazar su naturaleza? ¿Fue por ser el fruto del pecado de sus padres? No sabía con certeza cuál es el factor del sufrimiento de su amado Legosi, pero si de quien fue el causante de su mal, lo supo desde temprana edad pero jamas se atreveria a decirlo en voz alta. Su padre no lo soportaría, ya muy apenas soporta el hecho de que su única hija está pasando por esta enfermedad y que niega a toda costa el mirar a su hijo cara a cara. No lo diría, aún no.

Una puerta fue azotada a lo lejos y unas pisadas pesadas se escucharon terminando en seco justo al frente de su puerta.

-¿Ya se durmió?- preguntó con la mayor calma que podía guardar.

-Si- no se molesto Gosha en mirar la puerta de donde salió aquel ser femenino que vestía con pantalón y blusa holgada. Con la mirada algo perdida la loba tallo sus ojos y se pasó a lado de su padre sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Deje algo de comida en la nevera- dijo con esperanza de escucharla pero solo tuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Por las noches, aquella alma en pena podía salir de su habitación sin miedo a que su Legosi lo viera, cenaba las sobras y salía a su jardín para mantenerlo aún con vida ya que su padre las mataría con su veneno o ese el pensamiento que esta tenía por ello le tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a sus flores. Terminaba su rutina antes de medianoche por lo que regresaba a su habitación para dormir.  
Se acarició su melena castaña pensando en tomarse el tiempo de cortarlo. Al llegar a la cocina y prender la luz se percató de las escamas grisáceas que empezaban a emerger sobre su brazo. Tendría que usar guantes para cubrirlas antes de que su hijo preguntara por estas.

-Leano- Gosha se acercó a ella con un jarrón.-Lo necesitarás para tus flores- la loba lo tomó y le dio las gracias en silencio. El dragón de komodo no replicó y se retiró dejando a su hija comer en paz. Al terminar su cena y lavar los trastes se retiró a su jardín en donde con cuidado cortó un par de flores y las puso junto con las flores de su hijo en el jarrón con agua, adornando aún más su habitación, cerró con seguro su puerta y procedió a dormir deseando en silencio buenas noches a su hijo.

* * *

**Hola criaturas del señor, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Espero continuarla en un futuro asi que paciencia.  
****EN FIN. Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer...**


	2. Chapter 2

La vida no es fácil, fue la lesión que le tocó aprender de forma muy desafortunada para la joven vida que empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos en el largo camino que le aguardaba. Desde que tiene memoria visitaba mensualmente al médico con el fin de inspeccionarla en caso en que los rasgos de su padre reptil comenzará a manifestarse y ocasionar un mal. Pinchazos, interrogatorios muy específicos y dietas especializadas que tenía que estar cambiando eran cosa que tenía que someterse por el bien de ella o eso era lo que su padre decía. Tras cumplir los diez años su médico de confianza pudo decir con total confianza que ya no era necesario más consultas, que estaba en perfecta salud y que los rasgos caninos parecían ser dominantes a los de su padre. Pudo ver como su padre respiró en paz en ese consultorio tras aquella declaración, Leano estaba empezando a experimentar una gran felicidad que parecía que en cualquier momento podría derramar lágrimas frente a los adultos. Satisfecha con aquellas palabras ahora podía enfocarse en tener una vida "normal". Pero esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba aquella criatura.

Tras la guerra ocurrida hace unas décadas, los animales más temidos en el medio eran los reptiles, en especial los dragones de Komodo. La ignorancia hizo que Gosha tuviera que limitarse a ciertas actividades con su hija, vivían en una humilde casa a las afuerzas de la ciudad por miedo al veneno de este reptil ya que se pensaba que estos emiten gases tóxicos, si es que querían comer en restaurantes estos tenían que comer en las mesas reservadas a los fumadores además de que estos tenían que envolver en plástico los muebles y usar sus propios cubiertos, se les negó la entrada a cualquier instalación de ocio por lo que si Leano quería divertirse debía ir con su grupo de amigas, algo que en su momento no le tomo tanta importancia pero le hizo ver que aquel reptil estaba poniendo una carga en sus hombros de forma inconsciente.

Durante su último año en primaria su físico como una bella loba fue cobrando un papel importante en cuanto al interactuar con otros de su especie, los cumplidos fueron siendo algo que empezaba a anhelar. Como lobo gris de sangre pura se le inculcó desde inicio de ese año escolar que toda raza de sangre pura debe formar una familia de la misma descendencia, que en la adolescencia las hormonas de todos los animales estarían hasta sus límites por lo que podrían cometer locuras como el establecer una relación interespecie. Esto a los ojos de los mayores solo puede ser aceptado en ese periodo pero a la hora de ser un adulto debe ser exclusivamente obligatorio el contraer matrimonio con alguien de su misma especie. Leano tomó nota de lo último, debía formar la familia perfecta de sangre pura. Debía tener un descendiente que no sufriera por lo que estaba viviendo en carne propia, el no tener que recurrir a cualquier excusa para justificar ciertas actitudes o una malformación como muchos rumores se decían sobre los híbridos que eran fruto de familias interespecies.

Antes de entrar al primer año de secundaria se propuso a estudiar el comportamiento de su "especie" ya que su actitud reservada fue una alarma para aquellos caninos que convivió en el pasada preguntando en un sin fin de veces si es que estaba enferma o le incomodaba algo, con esto en presente se preparó para dar una buena impresión a sus nuevos compañeros de secundaria. Para ello también una idea surgió en su mente que con el paso del tiempo fue fortaleciéndose hasta el punto en que sin miedo una vez estando de frente con su padre se lo confesó.

-Papá- miró a su padre que había dejado de comer para ponerle atención, normalmente Leano usaba un tono dulce cuando se dirigía a él pero en esta ocasión su voz parecía ser rasposa y directa. -Creo que voy a ocultar el hecho de que soy hija de un dragón de Komodo.

La sonrisa de Gosha desapareció siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido pero eso no impido a que el canino continuara -Te amo y no quiero hacerte daño. Pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de algo- Dijo en voz más calmada, se hizo un largo silencio después pero sin perder el contacto visual prosiguió- A la sociedad les encanta los animales simples y hermosos y es el tipo de animal que quiero ser.

El reptil apretó los puños con fuerza, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy… sensible, aquellas palabras le afectó más de lo normal y eso que estaba acostumbrado a los insultos o rechazos de los demás animales. Pero esto era algo totalmente diferente, esto lo hizo sentir una gran ansiedad y como si en su abdomen se hubiera abierto un gran agujero, pero al ver la expresión de angustia de su hija en esperar la respuesta de su padre, éste empujó ese sentimiento y con la sonrisa mas sincera se la dedico y rezo en silencio que su voz no lo delatara.

-...No estoy herido.- Tomó algo de ensalada del tazón que ambos estaban compartiendo- Todavía podemos comer de la misma comida del mismo tazón. Si todavía podemos cenar juntos, entonces eso es suficiente para mí…

La orejas de Leano se aplanaron en su cráneo y su cola empezó a menearse por su respuesta y estuviera de acuerdo con aquella decisión, sabía que aquel reptil debía sentirse traicionado pero también él estaba consciente de todas las restricciones que estaba viviendo su hija y que tarde o temprano tendría que explorar el mundo como un lobo gris y no un reptil venenoso que era cada vez sufría más discriminación. Algo que estaba profundamente agradecida fue su inmunidad hacia el veneno de dragón de Komodo, era lo uno que en realidad agradecia a Dios de haber heredado. Aquella cena transcurrió como si esa platica jamás se hubiera hecho presente, ambos rieron, lavaron los platos y como un padre amoroso aquel dragón de Komodo arropo a su hija deseándole buenas noches.

Gosha apoyó la decisión de Leano en su perfección de su habilidades sociales, entre libros que su este le consiguió y varias salidas con amigos caninos tomo nota sobre todo lo importante que un canino debe comportarse, desde el movimiento de orejas hasta las expresiones exageradas que estos hacían hasta ciertas ocasiones. El dragón de Komodo aprovechó hasta el último segundo con su hija, quiso apoyarla hasta en lo impensable, desde hablar con ella de cómo su madre se comportaba hasta dejarla comprar su uniforme y útiles con el propósito de desenvolverse como un lobo gris de sangre pura algo que aquel canino se lo agradeció profundamente.

El día llegó, el primer día de escuela secundaria, un nuevo inicio para la Leano en donde pondría a prueba todo lo aprendido durante el verano. Emocionada permitió que su padre con sus manos ásperas le peinara el pelo y le acomodará su moño del uniforme. Gosha vio como aquel uniforme de dos piezas, una blusa blanca con un nudo rojo en el cuello y una falda azul que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, medias blancas y unos zapatos negros que Gosha había conseguido a último momento la hacían lucir realmente encantadora. Ropa bien planchada, perfume tenue pero dulce, pelaje brillante y bien peinado eran las cualidades que Gosha estaba más que seguro que su querida hija daría una buena impresión a sus compañeros e iba a ser un paso firme con el pie derecho a su nueva vida. Antes de salir el reptil le beso la frente y le deseo un buen día, Leano lo abrazó y salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**Hola criaturas del señor, se que es algo corto pero espero actualizar tanto en esta historia como en otra que también son del mismo anime.**

**Nos vemos pronto y en serio muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
